


The First Night with a Lion

by Anonymous



Series: Nights with a Lion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Jon Snow, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Contractual Agreements, Cunnilingus, Dominant Tywin Lannister, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Submissive Jon Snow, Submissive Sansa Stark, Subs choose Doms, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon was just like his bonded.  He had gone too long without the comforting embrace of letting go and being able to accept this part of himself.  He just had different submissive desires, desires that Tywin shared with him, though from the opposite side of things.  He also enjoyed the softer, gentler dominance that Sansa craved from him.  She might never want erotic pain, but she did desire to serve and tend to him, to take his orders, in a way that Jon would likely resist as they became more familiar and they settled with each other.  They would be his.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Nights with a Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543801
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	The First Night with a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings. If someone sees something that I missed, I will be happy to correct it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin stared out at the sea. It had been almost two and a half decades since the last time he had a full contract with a sub. He had married her, and after Joanna, he had never expected or intended to look for another. He had given up on ever finding anyone who would fully meet his needs. He had varied desires, too varied for any one sub that he had found. So he had satisfied himself by focusing on his duties, ruling the west justly. If it was lonely, he contented himself with it.

He had set Kevan to taking care of the contracts sent by houses with high born submissives seeking a union with him. It had become tedious after the second one he received following Joanna’s mourning period. Worse than the boredom, the sub’s tastes had not been his. She had been a greedy, loathsome Frey. Bad enough that his dominant sister had been taken with one. He told his brother to only show him contracts if they benefited the family, and he had not seen one since the Tully girls sent theirs.

Now, he sat in his solar, staring over the Sunset Sea after having read the most intriguing contract that he could ever imagine being sent. Lord Stark’s daughter and Prince Rhaegar’s son by Lyanna Stark had formed a submissive bond. Two great families in one fine, neat package. More than that, while he had never met one, there being a male submissive in the bond made it rare as it could be. A pairing like that was meant to belong to the Lannister family, whether they fully suited his needs or not. He would marry them, if they took interest in him, though any Lannister would do.

All things were negotiable. If the submissives wished to share a child, it was not a problem, so long as they understood that a child absent Lannister blood would not inherit the Rock. They would have precautions in place to ensure that they knew the parentage of any child. Those would be his stipulations, and they were reasonable.

They wanted a life together with a dominant to see to their needs, and they wanted to be certain that neither of them would ever be mutilated or violated. Both were flexible with their desires, willing to try new things within established limits. Jon seemed more interested in a firm hand, and Sansa more the gentle touch. They wished to be informed about their expectations clearly before either submitted to his whims. Understandable and wise choice. At the present time, neither wished to be engaged in acts of submission without the other present to look out for them. Also a choice of wisdom given their youth and status.

After two years, he was beginning to wonder what was going on with them. It was natural for a bonded pair of subs to take time for themselves, but two years was a bit much. Perhaps they had sought to remain in the north at first. There was a security in knowing the land and people, and in having the Stark name there.

He glanced down at the contract he had filled out and the letter he had written. They would have many offers, and he had spent several days on the effort of determining what would most appeal to them. He was likely not Lord Stark’s first choice. It was good that the man was honorable enough that he would never prevent his daughter or nephew from reading every offer made to them. It was the choice of a submissive where they would go and with whom and when they would indulge their needs.

He had ordered every Lannister dom to write of their own needs in response to this. The Lannisters would have this pair. They would do all to secure something so precious. He tied his letter with a lovely black ribbon made of Myrish lace and sent it to the rider from Winterfell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa sat by the window sewing calmly with all the other submissive females in Winterfell, all the gentle ladies were present except her sister. Arya had recently been sent to squire with a great dominant woman of the south, the blue knight she was called.

She was quiet except for the smile that she offered Septa Mordane when she complimented the fine quality of her work on the cloak she was creating for Jon, her cousin through her father’s sister, Lady Lyanna. She glanced out the window at where he practiced in the yard with the other men despite his status. Her dear cousin never let his submissive status stop him from anything he felt it was his duty to do.

When he saw her peeping down at him, he waved and smiled as a curl came loose to fall across his forehead before dodging a blow from Robb. They had bonded as children when he first visited with his father, King Rhaegar. He had always been quiet and thoughtful. When the royal family came for her sixteenth nameday celebration, a submissive bond had settled over them. They curled up together as they always had that night. When it had been time to leave, Jon had asked his father to stay. The king refused at first, but he only made it two days away from Winterfell toward White Harbor before he had to return. Jon had become so emotionally distressed that his father had feared for him. Two years later, they no longer slept well without the other close at hand.

Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts beyond her work. She was eager for a dom to look after and care for her. She had been her whole life, and the day she turned sixteen, her father began seeking a suitable dominant for his oldest daughter. Two years later, and she had refused every contract that had been offered by all the noble houses of the north. Despite the offense she had surely given to all those lords, she had yet to find a dominant who offered her a contract that she could accept. Still, she was one half of a bonded pair.

It was somewhat unusual for submissives to bond, but it was more curious and intriguing for one to be male as Jon was. Male submissives existed, but they were somewhat more rare and special, like Arya being a female dom. Being part of a bonded submissive pair made her no less desirable to doms; many saw it as a blessing, until it became clear that it was a male submissive. Not many doms of the north were willing to risk raising the child of two submissives as their own, she supposed.

If she had been bonded to another lady, it would be nothing to the doms. They would doubtless fight for the right to take her, though the decision was for her and Jon to make alone. Still she did not regret her bonding. She would not trade Jon for any woman.

They had been both been presented with the contracts by Lord Stark who made inquiries on their behalf as was customary as the leading dom of House Stark. They were given only the doms requests as well as a list of his desires of them. They were never given the name of the dom, lest they be tempted by money or the promise of power. Sansa wanted only someone who would wish to love Jon as much as herself.

Subs were a blessing, but not a commodity that could be bartered away for a powerful alliance. They went where they wished, and were free to leave if a dom failed to honor his word. All the families that had responded to the contracts that she and Jon had sent out for themselves. They were of an age. More than one offer had been made to take them both if Jon consented to horrendous modifications. She had been horrified and clung to him for days following the most lurid description.

She wondered again what the results of her father’s inquiries would be for her of the southern lords. They said that the Dornish were not so prudish as those of the north; Prince Oberyn was said to delight in male subs every bit as much as females. Surely there were others as well.

None had offered to take her as the pair she was. So she refused them, despite the number of doms from fine families in the north who had come to visit. Many had asked to do a scene with her, to see if they were compatible. None was willing to allow Jon to remain in the room. All they seemed to feel when they looked at his pretty dark curls, his handsome gray eyes, and his slightly sullen expression was that he was something best removed in order to get closer to their liege lord. They believed she could be sweet talked.

She prayed every day that her father would not lose patience. She knew as well as he did that she would never leave Jon. They needed each other.

“Sansa.”

She looked up and smiled at her mother. Lady Catelyn reached out and tucked an arm around her shoulders.

“Come, Sansa. Your father has offers from several different southron lords for you, and he’s had those you’ll find offensive sorted out. There’s still more than fifty left. It seems that the southron lords are not without desire for connections to Winterfell and the crown, just as we supposed. If you still wish to see them, he’ll give them to you but only with the warning that you’ll dislike it.”

Sansa smiled, tucking an arm around her mother as she set aside the cloak with the leaping white wolf. She was lucky to have a father who was willing and patient enough to tend to such needs when it came to helping her find the best contract for herself.

“And Jon?” she asked, glancing back at the window.

“Your father sent Jory to fetch him.”

She smiled brightly as they walked. She and Jon would have much to discuss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon sat quietly on the bed with Sansa as they sorted through the enormous number of offers from the south. The number alone had to mean that their offers came from all six kingdoms and the Riverlands. With their Stark heritage, and Sansa’s Tully mother and his Targaryen father, it was hardly surprising that they would be sough after.

He had been raised at court in full view every bit as much as his brother and sister. His father would hear of nothing less, and he had legitimized him as a small child. The only thing that concerned him was if these doms were more interested in their names or their bonded nature or their desires. It was probably some mixture of all three.

“Have you found any of interest?” he asked, shifting over so their legs pressed together.

“Yes, and some that I definitely don’t want anything to do with.” Sansa set aside another that she was rejecting. “Wants me to be a great huntress.”

Jon laughed when she rolled her eyes. Sansa was no outdoors lady. He doubted she would ever even be persuaded to go hawking with other ladies. She preferred sewing and dancing and singing. He glanced at the stunning tapestry she had created after they bonded. It was only half done; Sansa said that it would not be finished until they were officially bonded to a dom.

“That’ll never do, just as I will never wish to be locked in a tower for a dom’s personal love toy for more than a day or two.”

“Oh, I don’t know. A week or two of a dom’s personal attention and energy all being put into pleasing me. It sounds nice.”

“How did we bond?” Jon smiled at her as he put a teasing tone into his voice. “Being so different?”

Sansa’s blue eyes softened as she leaned over against him.

“We’ll find a dom that suits us both. He or she will just have to be—”

“The dom of all doms.” Jon says, raising a brow at her. “Do you have a preference on man or woman?”

Her pink lips pursed a little, and she curved an arm around his to rest her cheek on a bicep.

“I’ve never met a domme that drew my eye.”

“A man is fine with me.” Jon leaned his cheek on her head. “I don’t know what all I’m ready to do with a male dom, but there’s something intriguing about the idea of—”

He cut off with a blush. The idea of a dom able to manhandle him was nice, but he was unsure whether Sansa wanted to hear those fantasies. The idea of being naked and bent over a table while Sansa watched him take a spanking because he mouthed off a little could make him achingly hard.

“We can leave things we aren’t sure we want to try open for discussion and negotiation at a later time. We should be open to new pleasures. We, ourselves, will be a source of unique challenges and pleasures to a dom. There hasn’t been a male/female submissive bond in more than two centuries.”

Jon nodded to her. He shuffled through the letters. Nothing really stood out to him as a marker of which family sent the offers. It was frustrating; there were some that he would refuse on principle because he knew them too well. He knew which young lords were nasty little pieces of work.

A nice thick one caught his eye from near the bottom, and he picked it up. A beautiful black lace ribbon held it closed and both of their names were written on it in fine, if somewhat economic lettering, absent the little flourishes that Sansa used to decorate hers.

“Shall we read this one together?”

Sansa nodded, slipping under his arm and cuddling as he opened it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLD** **E** **N LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin urged his horse faster up the Kingsroad. Winterfell would be visible as soon as they exited the woods. The Lannister party had been joined by a half dozen other families to go to the great castle of the north. Only one of the Lannisters’ responses to their contract request had been favored by the subs, and it was his.

They were holding a ball of sorts in order to meet the eligible doms whose contracts they favored. They had requested that all eligible doms dress in the same fashion so that nothing other than the way they were treated would risk influencing them. They had even mentioned being open to the idea of a one night scene to check compatibility with the dom who most impressed.

The offer had been something that he had thought of often on their travel. How he would want them to present themselves. What he would ask to do to them. He had more than a few ideas, and it was a struggle to remind himself of how young they were, that he might be their first. He would have to watch them carefully, be sure that their needs were attended. They indicated interest in a little of everything, given enough time.

“Are you alright, Ty?”

Tywin turned to his brother with a glare. He was perfectly fine, just focused on attaining two subs that would bring great dignity and respect to the Lannister name, two subs from royal bloodlines, the first male/female submissive bond among noble Westerosi families in centuries. And if Lady Sansa was as beautiful as reported, then both were lovely subs.

Jon was a pretty submissive. Tywin had met him on several occasions, though he had not considered taking him as a submissive. The boy had seldom displayed an interest in male doms; the small number of dommes having captured most of his attention, and Tywin was firmly disinterested in making a fool of the Lannisters by pursuing a prince that wished for something he would never provide. He would never allow his submissive to engage in sexual relations with another dominant. A bonded submissive pair, however, was a fantasy he had never believed would be realized.

“I’m fine.”

They would enter Winterfell at nightfall and be introduced to the pair of subs. Until then there was nothing to think of but what he would ask of them if they sought a night with them.

“They’ve only offered one night to see if they’re compatible with their top choice dom at the conclusion of the ball.”

“Are you worried it won’t be you?”

“Are you insane?” Tywin returned.

He was certain with the knowledge they had provided, if it was full, honest disclosure, that he could charm them into a contract with him. He was very good and getting what he wanted, and he wanted the two of them. He had spent a great deal of time considering their desires and his own. He had never particularly wanted a male submissive before, despite their rarity. He had never thought to take any other sub. But after several weeks of travel from Casterly Rock to the frozen wasteland of the North, he had thought of little other than returning with them to his home.

He wanted subs to care for. They were a nice match for each other. Thinking of them submitting to him, of watching them together brought him a pleasure he had not considered in far too long. It made him desire. He would have them. Their invitation for him to visit had been warm and personally written. He was a top choice, the only Lannister in the top choices.

He closed his eyes, willing away the images of two subs curled up against him all night. He had to keep a cool, calm head if he wished to see them fulfilling all his fantasies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa shifted as Jon adjusted the cloak she made for him. He looked so handsome with the red tunic beneath it, red after the dragon of his father’s house. She slipped in the snowflake haircomb to rest atop the thin crown of braids in her hair. The rest of it hung loose and lovely down to her waist, looking like fire against the white of her dress.

“You look beautiful, Sansa.”

She smiled at him.

“It’s going to be a wonderful night, won’t it, Jon?”

“A masquerade was a stroke of genius, Sansa.”

“But the masterful stroke was the offer of a single night scene to check compatibility before agreeing to anything more permanent.”

Sansa adjusted the drape of his cloak, trying not to think about the chastity device that she had helped him put on a little earlier. He had put his feet up on the foot board and spread his legs as she slipped the rings over his manhood. He had moaned loudly as he stared at her before pulling his small clothes up with a blush. Then he had helped with hers as well. It was traditional that they both wear such.

They had played around with wearing them for the past two years. They had played around with lots of different items, and they shared some likes and some dislikes. The biggest agreement they had was that they wanted a real dom to see to their needs. Both of them imagined watching the other in the throws of pleasure or being punished. It made them wriggle with desire.

“Do you have any idea which lords we might have selected?”

“No. But maybe when they get here, I’ll have a better idea. Your father and mine won’t say anything about it. Not to me at least.”

She sighed. It would be nice to have a name. Not that it would matter more if the name was Martell than if it was Cassell. The doms would be arriving soon, and she blushed at the idea of it all. She fastened the chain key to her chastity belt around her neck so that it hung close to her heart.

“If we do like one enough to have a night with him, what would you want to happen?”

“No penetration, for either of us, Sansa.”

“That’s a gift for our first dom, knowing that we’re pure for him.”

“I would like to feel his strength, I think. I wrote that I want to be spanked while you watch. Definitely some orgasm denial, and a little humiliation. I want to watch you come at his touch, and I want him to watch us play, maybe command us in what to do. I liked when we tried—”

She glanced to Jon, blushing at the idea of watching a dom do some of the things they had tried with each other. It would be so different. Jon’s cheeks had colored when she would whisper filthy fantasies to him that she knew he would enjoy, being placed into submissive postures by a dom. She remembered walking in on him once, playing at different positions they had found in a book from Winterfell’s substantial library. He had been face down, arse-raised in the middle of the bed with his legs spread while his cock and balls had been locked in a ring that prevented him from physical arousal. One of his fingers had traced circles around his entrance, and he had asked to be fucked hard.

She was so lucky that Jon did not oppose the idea of male doms. She strongly preferred them. Dommes just reminded her too much of her sister, and Arya had always mystified her where she wanted to know how to please a dominant.

“Do you have anything in particular that you want to do, Sansa?”

“Yes.”

He looked at her expectantly.

“We can say what we like, and the dom can agree or refuse. Just like he can tell us what he likes and we can refuse.”

“Remember when we first bonded, before you started wearing the cage or the ring so often?” Seeing his soft gray eyes and encouraging nod gave her the strength to continue. “We were sleeping naked after playing a little, and you—”

He nodded, settling a lovely silver circlet on his dark hair to look every bit the prince that he was.

“These are the ideas that we’ll present to the dom then. Things we want to happen with him. We’ll make our safewords clear, and I’m sure your father and mine will want Ser Arthur standing at the door. He’s the finest swordsman in Westeros. If the dom thinks we’re his slaves, Ser Arthur will happily re-educate him.”

Sansa looped her hands around his arm as they left quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin could not take his eyes of the lovely submissives from the moment he entered the great hall. They sat up on a shared bench between Lord Stark and King Rhaegar’s chairs. Both were striking, and the first thing he noticed about them was their fingers linked together on the table for all to see. They would fight for each other, protect each other, comfort each other.

He could not help imagining them snuggling together in the red silk sheets that covered his bed at Casterly Rock after he punished them in whatever ways they desired for whatever rules they broke. With the show of intimacy they presented to the hall, they might be open to many things. Their contract had mentioned that they were never to be forcibly separated, not even as a punishment. They would always be allowed to see the other when they desired.

He glanced around at the other doms in attendance who were masked. There were seven, an appropriate number, the same as the number of gods. It was a southron tradition they had likely been told was to be honored. He breathed out as sigh as desserts were finally brought out. It was time now for the doms to be introduced.

A servant carried out a tray with two rolls of parchment on it, one tied with a black ribbon and one with a white ribbon. Sansa would hand out the white, and Jon the black, to the dom that best pleased them. That would be presented to the dom who most impressed the pair of them, the first one with whom they were willing to make themselves vulnerable. The dom would read it and agree, ask for modifications, or reject it.

He fingered the snowflake pin with a ruby in the center that had been given to him to wear that evening as a way of setting him apart from the other doms being considered. Every color of the rainbow was represented, and red would be called first to greet the subs according to Winterfell’s maester who had given it to him as a means of identification.

Both of them stood as one and walked around the table to stand at the top of the dais where the high table was located. Lord Stark and the king rose, and Lord Stark spoke to the room.

“Our submissive children are ready to begin meeting the doms they selected.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doms wearing the snowflake pins all rose and moved to the front of the hall, standing in order of color. Jon took them in, curving an arm around Sansa protectively as she glanced at each of the men in turn.

He had been certain that he would recognize them, but with their faces masked and all dressed in similar plain clothing with the only difference being the jewel in the center of the snowflake pins, it was impossible to do more than rule out those he knew to be too small to be the men in question.

He and Sansa had been whispering about them all evening. They knew which contract went with which man. That was a great point of the pins beyond simple identification tonight. They had agreed to arrange them in terms of how favorably they viewed the man’s proposed contract, and the man wearing the ruby had been their top choice.

Seeing what they could of him now made Jon wish he was not wearing a cock ring. He was tall, and from what he could see, he was in excellent physical condition. His stomach was flat and his arms appeared strong, but it was the bright green of his eyes and the intensity of the way they looked over Sansa and himself that made him long to be at the man’s mercy.

“The first dom may step forward.”

The way he moved, silently as a large cat stalking prey had Jon biting the back of his lip. He had a dark confidence that made Jon want to sink to his knees and kiss the man’s hands. His letter to them had them both very antsy the night after they read it. They had wiggled their way through two orgasms each, imagining the dom watching and ordering them, telling each other what he wrote of enjoying that they would adore being given at his hands.

“Lady Sansa.”

The tall lord inclined his head first to her, and it pleased Jon to see such respect for what they might allow this man to do with them. It pleased him more that the man did not try to touch her. It was somewhat old fashioned now. Most subs allowed a dom pursuing them to take their hand of his own volition. Jon never liked seeing doms do that. Submission, even a touch, was a gift, not a prize to be taken.

“Prince Jon.”

“My Lord.” Sansa curtsied prettily and offered her hand to him.

He took it gently and kissed her middle knuckle. He released her hand carefully, letting his fingers linger only a few seconds as his eyes completely drank in her face before moving to Jon.

“I hope each of you will honor me with a dance before the evening is out.”

Jon glanced to Sansa, checking her feelings. He knew that she trusted in a touch more than words. It was why she offered her hand to the dom, as she would to each of them tonight.

“We would be delighted, my Lord.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa kept her eyes on all the doms as they danced, particularly on whichever was holding Jon. He had shoved away the man who wore the sapphire after his hands drifted too low on his back. She could tell from the look he cast her direction as she danced with a dom who had a slight limp that he was not amused and that he would not accept that man.

After that, Jon sat at the high table for the next few dances, eyes locked on her to watch for any sign of discomfort. She still had one dom left to dance with, their top choice. Jon had taken him for his first dance of the evening, and she could have sworn that Jon looked ready to kiss the dom when he was lifted gently in the dance. Seeing the way Jon’s hands had flown to his shoulders and slid around his neck as he was lowered. And that man kept his touch to where he was allowed by propriety and the dance.

Sansa made her way to Jon quickly before the last dance began. She wished to know of his opinion, and she noticed that the dom who was to be her last dance did not try to intercept her. Her heart went out to him for this kindness. The man with a stone like orange fire on his snowflakes and the charming Dornish accent had caught her before reaching Jon earlier in the dancing, losing any favor he had earned with her.

She slipped her arms around her bonded, pressing their foreheads close and petting his cheek.

“Jon, are you alright?”

“Annoyed but unharmed.” He squeezed her back.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

“I want you to dance with our first choice, Sansa.” Jon’s voice was quiet. “I’ll be fine. I’m just not going to have someone speak to me and touch me the way he was without my leave. I’ll reject him, Sansa.”

She nodded.

“I would never choose someone who offended you, Jon. Something about the way he looked at me made my skin crawl.”

Jon held her a little tighter.

“You should dance with him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He nodded toward the man, remembering the brightness of his eyes when Jon wrapped his arms around his neck as they danced. He appeared quite pleased with himself, and for a moment Jon had thought he was going to be kissed and that he would enjoy it.

Sansa turned and gave the man in question a soft smile even though he was not observing them more than peripherally and made no move to interfere with them even to remind her of her promise to dance with him. They had his full attention and interest, though he gave them a semblance of privacy as he waited for her to check on her bonded.

“You appeared enjoy dancing with him well enough.”

“He’s a good dom, Sansa. He knows his boundaries, and he respected mine.” Jon glanced to him. “I know you saw him lift me. He asked to do that before the dance began, and his hands never wandered to try to see what kind of devices I’m wearing. Also he let me handle the other dom in my own way. He saw it too, and he didn’t act like I was already his. The man with the orange stone thought it was his place to interfere.”

“Is that so terrible?” she asked.

Jon was so different than her in this way that she had difficulty understanding him. What was so wrong with a dominant being protective or even possessive of a submissive? She thought she would rather have preferred the other dom to get involved if she was being molested.

“It’s just not my way. I would not object to overt displays of dominance if I knew he were mine as much as I was his. It would be fine if you interceded on my behalf. We belong to each other.”

Sansa smiled at him and kissed Jon’s cheek. He took her hand.

“You should know that I intend to give my invitation to him.”

“I’ll go to him. I hope I like him as well as you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin watched Lady Sansa approach quietly. She was absolutely lovely in her long white dress. A collar made of soft white fur framed her lovely neck, and a silky gray sash decorated with tiny pearls tinkled with each step.

“My Lord.”

“My Lady.”

She offered him her hand to be led to the dance floor.

“I would like to dance with you as I did with Prince Jon. Would that please you?”

“Very much, my Lord.”

He took her hand then and lead her to the floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he took her waist. The music began playing, something light and sprightly. She bounced playfully and gently with the beat, allowing him to lead her about the floor.

“How is Prince Jon?”

Her eyes searched his as she let herself be drawn close as she had seen him do with Jon, so close that her breasts brushed lightly against him as he spun them.

“He’ll be fine.” She gave him a soft look at this. “He particularly wished that I should dance with you.”

Tywin raised a brow at the girl, though he did not smile. He had gathered as much from his dance with the young man. Jon had not ended up wrapped around another dom the way he had with him. Jon had even held him just a moment longer than was properly allowed by propriety at the end of their dance. He slid his hands down Tywin’s arms and softly squeezed them before withdrawing. Another thing Tywin had not observed of him with the other doms.

“I think very highly of your Jon. He’s a very generous and kind young man.”

She smiled at that. Probably the girl could not help it. Tywin had not known many submissives who were bonded pairs, but the few pairs he had known always enjoyed having their bonded complimented.

She looked like she might be able to say more, but instead she ducked her head shyly. He was not an openly romantic man, but still he knew what subs enjoyed hearing. Still to compliment her for form’s sake instead of out of genuine pride in her felt like a misstep. She would be complimented if they selected him as their dom. He believed in praising subs when they pleased him, as much as he believed in punishing them when they asked for it.

“You may ask anything you wish of me, my Lady.”

She smiled as he lifted her gently by the waist. Her arms moved to his neck and shoulders just as Jon had. Her forehead tipped against his chin softly. So she favored warmth and affection, craved it even from a dom. That would be easy enough to provide if he was selected. Just as the prince had responded with almost a shake once he was lifted into the air and slid down into an embrace. Jon had pressed the lengths of their bodies together, and he looked ready for a kiss.

“Why did you write back to us?”

Tywin eased into her space gently, dipping his head closer to her.

“I wrote to you because I want what’s best for my family, and I believe that includes the two of you. I liked what you wrote of your desires as much as what the prince wrote of his. I heard that you were beautiful, and the prince I had seen before. I knew he was lovely. Your desires pleased me, and I thought mine would please you. What more, as a dom, could I do than let it be known that I thought we would make a fine match?”

Sansa pressed up against him the same way Jon had, and he took her lower back gently in his arms. His body stirred at her soft form, at the tender way she leaned into him, searching for his strength and assurance. Her fingers twisted into his shirt as the song finished.

“Are you ready to go speak to Jon, to make your offer?” He kept his voice gentle as she pressed closer.

The lack of a dominant in their bond had clearly been wearing on them, and yet somehow they had managed to make it work. They were still looking, and they had not had any dom taking care of them.

“I’ve made my choice, my Lord, already.”

Tywin carefully schooled his features. He would not let this affect him. None but Kevan knew that he had made an offer to the pair, that he had been selected by them, that he wanted them. The Lannisters would not lose face if he failed to secure them.

Sansa stepped back from him, withdrawing the offer with the white ribbon from her pocket. Holding it in both hands, she eased to her knees in front of him as Jon eased up behind her clutching the roll with the black ribbon. He bowed his head to Tywin.

“My Lord.” Jon held his hands out with the offer between them, chancing a small glance up at him. “I make this offer to you. If it pleases you, we will submit. If there is something you would like to do differently, we will discuss it and make a decision.”

Sansa offered hers to him and repeated Jon’s words sweetly.

“You honor me with your trust.” He offered a hand to Sansa to help her rise. “I will consider your offer, and you will have an answer from me by the hour of the wolf.”

He squeezed her fingers gently.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll read this immediately. So none of us are kept waiting.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon sat with Sansa on their bed, worrying at his lower lip. The eyes of the man they gave their offers to him seemed very familiar, and his voice as well. They had been talking about the dom for the last hour. It was nerve rattling, waiting for his response. If he said no, they would both be seeking a second choice, and that dom would know he was not first.

“Do you know him, Jon?”

“I’m certain I do, but I can’t recall. I wish I had your gift for remembering lords and ladies, Sansa.”

“What do you think he’ll say?”

Jon shifted closer to her, leaning their cheeks together. He wished he could say. They had made an offer that should please him. He would have the two of them, and he had been so kind and gentle in his handling.

“No way to—” A knock at the door came interrupting his thoughts. “Enter.”

Ser Arthur Dayne came in carrying a letter tied with their ribbons. He handed it to them.

“My prince. My Lady.” He inclined his head briefly as Jon took it before withdrawing.

They held it between them, glancing between it and each other as they pondered whether or not to open it. If he refused their offer, one night to see if a longer contract would be pleasing, Jon was not sure what he or Sansa would do. They had refused so many offers, and with so many lords here, if this was a refusal, Jon was not sure he would be able to contain himself. He and Sansa were both near their breaking point.

“Together, Jon?”

He nodded, and they slipped it off together and unrolled it. Relief filled them both, and they wiggled closer to take in the terms of the contract for this night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin moved about very quickly as soon as he handed his offer to his guard. If the subs agreed, he would have this room ready for their pleasure. He placed the fine silk garments he had selected for them to wear and the wooden box containing a special gift for his first male submissive to wear down beside the red small clothes and loin flap.

He placed out various other items he had brought with him; most would go unused tonight, but letting the subs see that he was experienced with them would please them. Both had refused vaginal and anal penetration this evening and neither wished to be gagged. So those were left packed away. They weren’t ready for activities such as those yet, though both said that they might be willing to try them in time when they found the right dom.

This evening, their desires were different. He had altered very little of what they asked for. All he wished to add was the addition of their wearing what he brought for them and a request for some flexibility in seeing to their desires. They had been rather too specific, and he preferred to leave things somewhat more open to a few spontaneous moments should they all be feeling interested in engaging in them. A full script was unnecessary, just the broad strokes that were desired.

The paddle, the fine leather belt he had worn that evening, two fine leather collars that were in no way personalized in the way he would provide once they had a longer contract, leashes, and ropes. A specially made padded bench was also set up along with a few pillows on the floor for them to kneel for him when he came in. Two copper tubs sat on a thick bear fur in front of the fireplace for him to bathe his subs when he finished, for him to return their submission with the gift of his care.

Satisfied that all was prepared as best as could be here, he slipped out to fetch wine, water, and a plate of meat, cheese, and fruit from the kitchen. They might not be hungry, but food would do them well when it was over.

Now, it was time for him to leave. He had given them a time frame to arrive within and prepare for him with detailed instructions on what he expected by the time he returned. He would take a few moments for himself, to center and have his mind ready for the pleasure. Anticipating it was half the fun, and he would teach his subs that lesson if they let him keep them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon blushed as they slipped into the dom’s room. They were to leave a note with the guard on any alternative desires he had if they wished to accept some parts and not others. Jon had liked the sound of every addition to their plans that the dom had.

They had been invited and issued instructions for how he expected to find them, but he had not expected to find everything so sensuously prepared for them.

“Jon.” Sansa lifted a sheer gold shift made from the most delicate material he had ever seen and held it against herself. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s so good that we’re in Winterfell, with hot springs flowing through the walls to keep us warm.”

“Good for you too.”

She pointed at the red loin cloth made of the same material that he was to wear. That was not what most intrigued Jon. It was the lovely box carved with twisting vines. He lifted the lid and stared at the most beautiful cock cage he had ever seen. Having grown up in King’s Landing, he had seen quite a few, but none of them had been gilded or set with tiny little rubies. And certainly none of them had quite this design. The dom would surely explain some of it.

Jon’s cock had hardened the moment Sansa helped him remove the cock ring. He had no idea if the lovely object would fit over his erection, but he would be wearing it. He had not expected it to be like this.

“Shall I help you remove your body hair, Jon? Then you help with my legs and underarms.”

He nodded. He had never considered removing his body hair before, but the dom had requested it if it was not distasteful, and they had sent him word that it would be done. It was nothing that would not grow back if he disliked himself absent hair. The only hair that was to remain was that on his head. He was certain that his skin would be more sensitive than ever. Those beautiful hands that had held him so firmly when he lifted him would be gliding over him, perhaps even leaving imprints on his arse if he was lucky.

He needed it. He stared at the presentation bench with its straps, hoping that he would be displayed upon it before the night was over and have his whole body inspected as the dom had also suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin walked calmly past Ser Arthur Dayne without addressing him and into his room. He would not pause, not wait one more moment to see the subs who had agreed to spend this one evening with him. He would not win their affections by being late.

He shut the door behind him, removing his gloves and setting them down on his trunk. When he turned, he sucked in a deep breath at the vision they made.

Sansa knelt on the pillow near the foot of the bed. He could almost see through the shift he asked for her to wear. She looked like the maiden herself with her head bowed demurely and her hands behind her back. He had anticipated her having trouble with that order. She was young, and she had never been with a dom. It would only be natural for her to be modest. Seeing how perfectly she had followed his instructions sent his eyes to Jon.

The prince knelt beside her, cleanly shaved, smooth chest revealed. His legs had also had the hair removed and his hair hung loose. He had his head tilted back, exposing the smooth column of his throat that would become perfection with a leather collar fastened around it and a leash to lead him. His gray eyes were open and watching Tywin thoughtfully. He also held his arms behind his back which forced his chest to arch forward.

Tywin walked past them without saying a word to the table where he had set out several toys that he intended to use in some fashion, even if not their intended way. He picked up the flogger and ran his hands over it lovingly. It had been a long time since he handled it, let alone used it to give pain and pleasure in equal parts.

He strode quietly over to the large chair and sat. He gazed at the pair on the pillows calmly, waiting to see which would become nervous first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa fought the urge to wiggle. One of his instructions was that they not move more than necessary without his command. She had not known it would feel like this, this desperate, raw sensation in her stomach. Her heart ached to be closer to him. She had expected touching, his gentle, warm hands tucking her close, and he sat there across the room, just looking at them.

There were two subs there for him to touch, to do with as they had agreed would bring them all pleasure, and he just sat there. She shook a little as tears built behind her eyes.

“Sansa, come here. Bring your pillow with you.”

She blinked back the tears, worrying that she was a disappointment. She could not let him think that she was sad to be here with him. They chose him. He was willing to be here. She got to her feet and walked over to him, keeping the pillow tucked close to her chest and her head bowed docile as a lamb.

“Right here.” His voice was firm and deep as he gestured to the space between his knees.

Sansa settled the pillow and made to kneel. As she did, his hands took hers, and he helped her settle between his knees.

“How are you, Sansa?”

She looked at her hands, where they rested in his. His thumb brushed back and forth softly over her wrist. She cautiously turned her wrist just enough that her hand could rest on his forearm.

“Look up at me, Sansa.”

She looked up into his bright green eyes. She instantly began feeling more calm, seeing that he was in control. He was so calm and relaxed. He had, of course, had another submissive in the past. He drew her up and eased her forward to lean against his chest, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, twisting her fingers in his clothes.

“You will tell me if anything begins to become a little too much,” he said, taking her cheeks gently in his hands. He played with a tendril of her hair and brushed his thumb over the crest of her cheek. “Even if it’s just waiting. It’s my job to be in control, but not to the point of ever ignoring your needs. Do you understand?”

She nodded to him, shifting a bit closer and staring at how her arms rested against his chest.

“Do you wish to embrace me?”

“Please.” Her voice was a soft whine as her hands gripped his tunic.

He lifted her up, draping her against him as he tucked warm and comforting arms around her shoulders and back. She rested her head on his chest.

“Would you enjoy relaxing on the bed and watching while I play with Jon for a little while? Perhaps, you might let him play with you a little for me to watch.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Those words were the sweetest song Jon had heard in some time. They had his head falling back to expose his throat in complete submission to the dom. Sansa’s quiet nod made him smile.

“Jon.” He straightened instantly at the address from the dom.

“Help Sansa remove her dress and settle comfortably in the bed.”

The dom lifted her from his hold and pointed to the rug so her feet would not chill standing on cold stone.

Jon rose as gracefully as he knew how and moved to Sansa. They embraced and kissed each other’s faces. He moved back toward the bed and into the light of the dozens of candles. The dom had not said so, but he wanted a show from them. He pressed his forehead to hers gently and nuzzled her as she ran her hands over his chest with an appreciative smile.

“Turn her to face me.”

The lord stared at them as Jon turned her to face him.

“Hear that. He wants to see you in all your beauty.”

Jon leaned down and kissed her shoulder and neck the way he knew she enjoyed, the way they had so often imagined using to entice a dominant to join them, take control. The man’s green eyes glowed the way Jon imagined wildfire did on a moonless night.

He rolled his body forward against hers as he pressed a kiss to the hinge of her jaw on each side as he plucked at the ties holding the shift in place on her shoulders. He glanced up at the dom, noting the way he had sunk back into the chair to better conceal the lower part of his face that was not covered by the mask.

He slipped his hand around to hold the fabric in place by pinching her nipples. Her head bowed as her arse rolled back against his caged cock, the metal of both clinking even through the fabric as he released her teets to take her hips.

The fabric slid off her front baring her breasts. Jon peeked over her shoulder and stared at the lovely fullness of her body. The shift still held on her hips from the ribbons securing it at her waist, but the fine round teets tipped with a soft rosy pink begged attention.

Jon slid his hands around her waist and up to them. He cupped one in each hand, glancing to her and seeing the way her eyes were locked on the dom they had invited to play. He brushed his fingertips over the tops of them till they pebbled for him and her head fell back against his shoulder.

“Jon.”

“You’re getting distracted, Jon.”

He heard the warning in the dom’s voice and closed his hands around as much of her breasts as he could for a moment before sliding one hand away. He knelt to her side and stroked her bare stomach and thigh over the material as he flicked his gaze toward their audience. He moved in, taking the ribbon tied at her left hip between his teeth. He pulled the bow free, loosening it with his teeth as he massaged her leg, bunching the fabric to reveal more skin.

When the fabric fell to Sansa’s feet in a small heap of silk, a deep breath from the direction of the chair made Jon smile. His bonded was beautiful, and even more beautiful with her arse and cunt locked away behind the chastity belt with the finely embossed wolf on the right hip and dragon on the left. The padlock glinted in the flickering candlelight. He ran his tongue along the skin just above the top of it near her hip before teasing a hand along where it ran to protect the treasure being saved for the dom they wed.

“Move back from her, Jon, and remain kneeling. Let her arrange herself on the bed.”

The way the dom’s voice had deepened made Jon almost want to smirk. It also made his cock stir in his cage. With any luck, it would be some hours before the dom allowed him to come.

“My Lord?” Sansa’s aroused voice sounded somewhat pitiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You’re the most beautiful woman in all Westeros, Sansa.”

The pretty key to her chastity belt hung over her heart. He was determined to see her cunt before the night was out, and that was not off the table. Only his fingers, tongue, and cock were not yet welcome there. They stated it was a gift for the dom they chose for the rest of their days, and Tywin could hardly fault them for that.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Tywin’s eyes locked on Sansa. He meant what he said. Everything about her was lovely. From the way she gasped to the way she had arched her back, thrusting her chest toward him like an offering while her bonded had played with her breasts. The way she had swayed while he removed her clothes, kissed her made Tywin want to do the same things while Jon watched with no ability to participate.

The boy had shown a quality of exhibitionism that appealed to Tywin. If he agreed to a contract, Tywin would be sure that there would be public shows of Jon’s submission to him, at the contract ceremony if the prince would allow. The idea of others seeing the silky flesh and knowing that if they touched it, it would mean their deaths thrilled him. The idea of Jon taking a punishment in front of all the Westerland lords and then being humbled for their eyes to take in.

Sansa curled her arms around a pillow, stretching out across the bed diagonally so her head was close to the foot of the bed. Her pale skin glowed in the candlelight, and she aroused him all the more as she pulled her hair to the side to act as more cushion for her cheek. Her skin was flawless except for a small red blemish at the base of her neck where.

Tywin stood and moved calmly to her, gathering his red cloak as he went. Much as he enjoyed the sight of her flesh, she might become chilled while he punished Jon. She smiled softly at him as he sat beside her on the bed. He placed a hand between her shoulders and struggled to keep his breathing even. He slipped his fingers down the length of her spine to trace the edge of the chastity belt wrapped around her hips.

Her head dropped to the pillow, but her eyes continued to watch him. He moved a hand to her neck, teasing just the tips of his fingers through her hair.

“If there’s anything that makes you uncomfortable or nervous, use your safeword. My wish is to know that you’re enjoying yourself, enjoying what I will do to Jon and then to you. You needn’t worry about disappointing me.” He leaned down to kiss the side of her forehead, and her hand instinctively rose to curl around his arm as he did so. “I want to keep you both beyond this night. But I won’t keep submissives who are dishonest with me, who don’t trust me to keep my word. We will make each other miserable.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

He moved a hand to cup the side of her face.

“Will you remove your mask, my Lord?” She tilted her head so her cheek rested in his palm sweetly.

“Not tonight. You’ll know my face only when we enter a prolonged contract with each other, my dear Lady.” He set the cloak down beside her. She would be lovely with that draped over her. “If you get cold, Sansa, cover yourself with this.”

Her eyes looked a little sad, but he straightened and rose to his feet as she tucked his cloak close to her cheek. He would not be moved by a pout to give a sub something that she did not truly need.

“Wait, please.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Yes, Sansa.”

She thrilled at how attentive he was to her, how considerate of her needs, knowing them before she seemed to know them herself. He stood looking down at her.

“May I—” she cut off, dropping her eyes to his hands. “May I—”

He sat back down beside her and offered her his hand. She took it, drawing it quickly to her cheek and holding it there.

“My Lord, may I embrace you?”

“Yes, but then I must see to Jon. His misdeeds require harsh correction. It’s the only way to help him improve, to make him understand that he can attain your perfection of behavior.”

Sansa smiled as she sat up and reached for him again, tucking her arms around his neck.

It felt so nice to have him close. It made her feel safe in a way she did not know she had been needing. Not that she had ever thought herself in danger with Jon and her father and Winterfell’s walls to protect her. But she knew, looking into this man’s brilliantly green eyes, that she was completely safe, that she could give herself over to her need to be loved and cared for.

“I hope that we’ll be close again tonight after I watch you take care of my bonded.”

“That would please me very much. I would like to see your rapture.” He petted her hair. “Your gentility pleases me.”

His hand petted her cheek and down her neck gently as he cradled her in the opposite arm. She stared at his lips and his smooth face.

“How long?” she asked. “How long has it been since you had a submissive?”

She desired the answer to this question above most others she had of him. There was something in his eyes when he danced with her, a sadness of some sort that he tried to banish. The way his face froze at the question had her loosening his hold, fearing she had offended him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask such—I just want to know you a little more—a contract should be made between people who know a little more about—”

She quieted when he drew her close, releasing a long breath before pressing their foreheads together.

“Many years, Sansa. I haven’t had a submissive since my wife died. No contract sent to me was of interest until yours and Jon’s.”

Sansa pressed closer to him and kissed his cheek. He loved his first submissive, very much if it was years before he sought another contract. Hopefully, he would give that same devotion and love to her and Jon in time.

“You should take care of Jon. I’ll be fine now. I think.”

She released him slowly, her gaze sliding to Jon, thinking about what was about to happen. Jon craved a different style of dominance than she did. She longed to watch it, to see Jon submit to a dom, to witness his punishment.

“If you need anything, you must tell me.”

“Yes. I will, my Lord.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon sat with his eyes closed, listening to the lord speaking to Sansa and trying to remember the voice. He had definitely heard that voice before. Just as he was certain that he had seen those green eyes. This lord only continued to impress him as he interacted with them.

His observant nature had benefited Sansa already. She was nervous at her first encounter of this nature with a dom. Nervous and excited. She had no sense of what to expect from herself, her desires. Everything was so new to her right now. This dom noticed her nervousness and took time, before she was overwhelmed, to speak with her, to hold her and see to her needs.

The slightly heavy, purposeful stride of the dom is the only noise in the room for a moment.

“How are you, Jon?”

Jon opened his eyes to gaze up at him. He rocked a little back and forth, longing for a touch.

The lord stood quietly in front of him with his legs set slightly apart in a comfortable stance and just outside touching distance if Jon were to reach for him. Jon felt his chin wobble a bit, wanting to be closer and at the same time titillated and eager for more deprivation.

“I’m well, my Lord, and eager to continue with our planned activities so long as we’re all in accord.”

“I believe we are.” He stepped forward into Jon’s space then and took his face. “You have taken some liberties this evening with your orders, Jon. Do you think this disrespect pleases me?”

Jon shifted his chin forward into the long fingers, feeling the gentleness of them.

“You didn’t seem to mind watching me sensually disrobe my bonded, whom I’m sharing with you tonight.”

“Cheeky.” He stepped back and crossed the room to collect the horse whip from the table where he left it. “But you do not choose what happens to her because you’re bonded. Just as she does not choose what happens to you. You choose for yourselves what you will experience. If something that gives you pleasure makes her uncomfortable, then it need not happen in front of her. The same holds true for her pleasure. And mine.”

Jon stared at him as he walked back over, a whimper in his throat that he refused to release when he saw the plain leather collar in the lord’s hand. He had touched them when they came in. Wearing a collar was something he and Sansa had always talked about. He had imagined something more personal than the simple black leather. Still, that was something that could be discussed later.

“My Lord?” he called as the man passed him and returned to the bed.

“May I?” the lord’s green eyes flicked to him briefly as he offered the collar to Sansa.

She nodded, lifting up enough to him to wrap the soft leather about her throat. He offered her a few gentle words of praise as he stroked her chin.

“Good subs get to wear soft, leather collars and snuggle down on a bed.” Jon whimpered in fear as much as excitement as the lord slid the thin braided rope over his head. “Bad ones get ropes and lead to the bench. Come.”

Jon crawled, relishing the aching weight of the cage locked around his cock and balls. Soon it would be exposed to the dom, as soon as he removed the loin cloth he ordered worn. He would see that Jon wore the jewels given to him, to please the dom, to put his orgasm more fully in the hands and at the will of the man before him. He deserved only what this man allowed him to have.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Take your place.”

Tywin’s cock filled as he watched the beautiful dark-haired sub do as commanded. He had expected more obstinate behavior from Jon. His contract had stated that he might be difficult, that he wanted correction, craved punishment and power in a dominant. Perhaps he would be if his need for this was less.

Jon was just like his bonded. He had gone too long without the comforting embrace of letting go and being able to accept this part of himself. He just had different submissive desires, desires that Tywin shared with him, though from the opposite side of things. He also enjoyed the softer, gentler dominance that Sansa craved from him. She might never want erotic pain, but she did desire to serve and tend to him, to take his orders, in a way that Jon would likely resist as they became more familiar and they settled with each other. They would be his.

Tywin knelt and tied off the rope. He moved slowly around the lush young man, and he strapped his wrists and ankles in place. Once the sub was secured, Tywin walked around to be in front of Jon.

His head hung almost limp, and he was breathing slowly and deeply. Soft whines came from his throat, and the boy’s hips juddered against the empty space cut into the bench with the sole purpose of preventing submissives from taking what their doms refused as well as allowing easy access for pain and pleasure as the dom saw fit. He showed no signs of distress. If anything, he appeared nearly euphoric at his new circumstance.

“Are you alright, Jon?” He eased the tip of the whip forward under his chin to lift it up.

He bit back his praise at the stunning picture the boy made. Perhaps, in time, if Jon was amenable, he would have a painting of this commissioned and hung in a special room dedicated to Jon having a space for the realization of these needs.

“Quite well, my Lord.”

Jon pushed his head forward as far as he could with the rope tied off as it was. He rubbed his chin over the tip of the whip with a moan, twisting his head so it rubbed over his cheeks.

“Kiss it.”

Tywin allowed the wanton display of need, imagining Jon feeling familiar enough with him to treat his cock to the same worship. He had lovely, full lips made for being wrapped properly around a cock. He pulled the whip back, and Jon cried out at the loss, straining toward it as best he was able.

“Please, my Lord.”

“You were enjoying that too much.” His voice was gentle, and he stooped to look into Jon’s face, remembering the words in his note about how he enjoyed being denied pleasure. How he wanted to know that he earned everything he got, whether it was being taken across a dom’s knee for his arse to be reddened or the tenderest of embraces.

“Please, my Lord. I’ll be good.” The soft whine in his voice, the wetness in his eyes all shared his pleasure and his desire. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“You also left a mark on Sansa.”

Jon flushed at the accusation.

“Please, I apologize, my Lord. I’ll be good for you.”

“Be quiet while I speak to you. I specifically said that only I would be leaving marks on you or her. You defied me. You may wish to be good now, but you must be punished for your transgressions first.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Yes, my Lord. Teach me to be good for you.” Jon hung his head again, eager for what was about to happen.

Hands slipped around his hips and stroked him from the sides of his bare waist to his thighs. Jon raised his hips as much as he was able, trying to push his head lower in shame. The cage around his cock squeezed it’s hardened shape, and he whined miserably wishing he had something to rut against shamefully. Maybe one day, the dom would let him come at his feet.

“Now, this—padding is nothing you need, is it, naughty sub?”

“No, my Lord.” Jon breathed out a heavy sigh as the fabric was pulled away.

“You’re as lovely as your bonded, Jon.”

Jon sighed and wiggled, pressing his hips back and up at the compliment. He hoped and prayed to all the gods that he would be able to feel the dom against his arse. The dom liked the picture he made; surely he would like the feel of him.

SMACK!

Jon whimpered at the sting from the strike and the heat in his arse.

“You take what I give, and I take care of you.”

“I’m sorry, Lord. Please, I’ll do better.” Jon lifted his hips a bit to display the mark he feels certain has been left. “Please let me do better.”

“Now, I’m going to inspect you to determine how well you obeyed me. If I find you’ve been disobedient—” The lord allowed his statement to hang in the air.

“I obeyed, my Lord. I swear it.”

There was noise behind him that made him curious. He lifted his head to try to see what the dom was doing, to see his bonded. Sansa looked nearly divine where she had settled on the bed, and she was snuggled beneath the cloak he had placed there to keep her warm. Her head rested on a pillow. Her pale skin nearly glowed. He twisted his head, looking for the dom, but he could not find him.

“My Lord?”

“Quiet.”

He turned sharply and saw the dom approaching him with the buttery soft leather belt in his hand. He placed it down in Jon’s line of sight, and Jon peeked up at him. He bit the tip of his tongue, wondering if he would feel the sting of the belt on his arse.

“If you fail, perhaps you’ll learn what that ring on your cock cage is for.” A hand lifted his cheek, and he pressed into it, giving a shudder at the tenderness of the man holding his face. “And I will enjoy that, as I enjoy seeing my gift encasing you, locking away your pleasure and saving it for me.”

Jon whimpered at the praise. The lord walked around behind him liked what he saw, liked his obedience. He wanted to show him that he could be good, but knowing that his actions had pleased, that they would be punished when they did not.

“Face forward, Jon.”

Jon dipped his head down at the command, despite how much he wanted to watch what he could see of the dom’s face. He bit his tongue, desperate to calm himself as the dom’s hands traveled over his back gently. As the hands stroked down his spine, his muscles twitched, and the hands continued their tender examination of his skin, gliding over his arse, pulling his cheeks apart for a thumb to tease his hole. A low moan escaped as he tried to lean farther forward to offer his arse up to the dom.

“Hush, Jon.”

They left a second later to stroke down his legs. They rubbed until all the tension slipped away. Only when he was nearly boneless with pleasure, the dom pressed his chest to Jon’s back to kiss the side of his neck.

“You did well, Jon, well enough to have this rope exchanged for a collar. Despite all the noise you made.”

His hand slipped around to cup Jon’s throat lightly as his hips pressed against Jon’s arse. Jon pressed his hips back against the dom, struggling to keep quiet as he felt the hardness there. He undulated as best he was able. He should be giving that satisfaction. He flushed then, wishing for just a moment that he had left the possibility of the dom having him that night open or at least the option for the dom to put a toy in him.

“Now, your punishment.” The dom pulled away, and Jon bucked his hips helplessly, upsetting the bench a little.

SMACK!

“Jon, stay still.”

The power in that voice stopped his struggles, but he gave off another long, frustrated moan as the hands stroked him back to his relaxed state.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin selected the chain and collar he would need for this. He glanced over at Jon, noting how his hips continued to thrust as minutely as he could so as not to upset the bench again.

“Sansa,” he said, turning to the beauty on the bed.

She wiggled excitedly at being addressed, rubbing down into the furs. She turned to her back and stretched her arms above her head. Her breasts heaved with her breathing as she arched her back, keeping her eyes on him.

His cock throbbed at the sight and at his next idea. She was clearly enjoying watching Jon receive his due.

“Would you object to helping me with Jon’s punishment?”

“How?”

She sat up shyly at this question, and adjusted her hair so that his collar was beautifully displayed against the column of her throat in his direction. His breath came out a little heavier as he wondered if she knew more than she seemed to about what she was doing or if it was natural instinct and inclination on her part. Either way, he was going to enjoy every moment with her.

He went over to speak his suggestion quietly to her. If it was to be a challenge and possibly punishment for Jon, he did not need to know of it. It was a slight addition to what they had originally planned for her, and he would hold no ill feelings at her if she was not ready. He was certain that they would both be willing to come with him. There would be time to tease out their desires, the rest of his life if he perfectly played this game he loved so well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa blushed as red as her hair at his words, as much from the appeal of it as from the heat in those green eyes as he drew her close to tell her what he had in mind quietly enough that Jon was unable to hear.

“Does it appeal to you?” His hand played with her hair before cupping her cheek.

Sansa took his wrist then to hold it there, and she petted his arm, letting herself revel for a moment in having his attention. It was just as nice as watching him give her bonded the fulfillment of the dreams he had. Seeing Jon peaceful, fully and completely limp with pleasure, was something she was seldom able to give him. Seeing him aroused and relaxed and feeling secure was a blessing.

“Thank you, my Lord. Thank you.” She repeated it over and over as she scooted closer to him, leaning into his chest. She tucked her forehead in against his neck.

His other hand moved to her, caressing her skin near the collar. Her eyes fluttered at the warmth and authority of his touch. She nodded. He kissed her forehead as she clutched his shirt. She leaned up, searching for more warmth and skin.

“I’m honored that you both wished for me first, Sansa.” She stretched her hands up, pausing as she reached for his chin, and he dipped his face into them. “You have both been exactly what I would wish for in cherished companions.”

“May—may we?” she nudged closer, hiding a smile against his chest as he drew her arms around his neck. The fear that he would say no had quiet.

“You may ask anything of me, Sansa. I can’t promise to give you everything, but I won’t know what you desire if you don’t tell me.”

Sansa glanced over at where Jon continued resting, boneless.

“Will you allow Jon and me to stay tonight?” She rushed on. “I’ve not seen him so relaxed in a long time, and I know it would do us both good--”

She continued to ramble for a moment before he squeezed her gently to help still her nerves.

“That would be most agreeable to me. Now, I think Jon is anxious for his punishment, and I’m eager to begin rewarding you for how good you’ve been for me. But discipline and duty before personal gratification, my sweet.”

Sansa leaned up and kissed his chin before moving to the head of the bed to wait for Jon to be lead over. She removed the key and placed it in the lock to the chastity belt, focusing on completing her preparations that the dom ordered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon wiggled as he heard voices talking, but he could not make out the words. Then the whip touched his chin, urging him to lift again.

“You are going to crawl over to the bed and bend over the end of it and ask me to punish you.”

Jon whimpered, rubbing his cheek against the whip. He wondered if he would feel its sting on his thighs or arse.

“You will wear this collar.” The dom reached under him, and Jon watched the hand cup around his caged cock to his sack, cupping it where it hung heavily. His hand held them so carefully before teasing the ring behind them. “And you will learn what this ring is for.”

“Yes, my Lord. I’m ready to be punished.”

“There will be twenty blows by my hand to chastise your backside. You will count your blows, and you will thank me for your education. If you miscount, you will start where you left off with the next.”

When the dom withdrew his hand, Jon pressed his hips forward seeking it as tears rose in his eyes. He wanted more gentle touches. He wanted his cage unlocked so he could release. He wanted to thrust into the circle of the dom’s hand while Sansa watched. He wanted the dom stretching his hole, preparing it for his use. He could see the man’s arousal, heavy between his thighs.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Lord. Please.”

“Please what, Jon?” His voice was gentle, and a finger replaced the whip holding his chin so he had to look into those emerald eyes.

“I want to come, my Lord, please.” There was a whine in his voice that shamed him and had his eyes dropping and gazing at the cage around his cock. “I’ll be good. I swear I’ll be good.”

“Look at me, Jon.” He waited for Jon to comply without assistance before he continued, teasing a finger over his throat to the rope loop and lifting it off. “If you take your punishment well, I will reward you.”

Jon dipped his head and neck, searching for the hands as they fastened the soft collar around his throat. The fingers dipped into his hair, lifting the curls so they would not catch and be pulled by the collar. He moved his arms and legs carefully as they were released from their bonds.

“Go.”

Jon glanced at him as he eased off the bench and to his knees. He crawled to the bed with his head down, stopping when he was up far enough to see Sansa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa smiled at Jon’s wide eyes. She set her chastity belt aside and lay with her legs spread open, the center of her displayed for him. They had done this more than once, watch the other chase pleasure while they played at giving each other orders the way they imagined a dom doing.

Her eyes flicked to the dom, only to see his eyes focused more on Jon.

“Jon.”

Sansa dropped her head back to the pillows and slid her hands down her sides and over her hips, keeping her eyes on him as her fingers slid over the silken flesh just to the sides of her lady’s place.

When the whip touched Jon’s cheek turning his head, so he faced the dom.

“Bend over the end of this bed, and don’t touch her. She’s for you if I decide to share her this evening. If I don’t, you’ll go without as you deserve.”

“Please, my Lord.”

Sansa dipped her fingers to skirt the edge of her gift again, whimpering as she found the wetness there.

“Do you see what good subs are allowed to do?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The piteousness in his voice called to Sansa. It made her want to show off more for him and the dom behind him. She teased her fingers along the edge of it, pondering telling him what he might get if he was good. Still, the idea of seeing the surprise on his face when the dom ordered him to give her a lord’s kiss while he received his final blows excited her. Jon always enjoyed licking her, running his tongue over her opening. He loved the idea of putting on a show for a dom, a dom with the self control not to interrupt them. A dom with the self control to continue punishing him while being teased in such a way appealed even more.

Jon shoved his head down to hide his face in the furs, and Sansa smiled then, knowing what the dom was about to do. He would have a choice about watching her show for them.

The lord directed the boy’s hips back off the bed. He whimpered, wondering if he had failed.

“Our dom doesn’t expect perfection the first time you try a new position, Jon.” She brushed her palm over the sweet place above her entrance with a low whine of pleasure.

Jon dropped his head to hide his face from her show. The dom stroked the light pink mark he left earlier on Jon’s otherwise blemish-free arse cheek.

“Lift your head, Jon. Sansa is being kind to you, offering you a pleasant distraction from your punishment. I’m allowing this because she cares for you, and because she’s been obedient. This is part of her reward, and you will not cheapen it for her.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin hooked the ring behind Jon’s sac, running the well made, sturdy chain up to the ring on the collar. He slipped a hand beneath Jon’s neck, cupping his chin and lifting it. He rubbed a thumb along Jon’s jaw as the young man gave a desperate moan.

“Please, my Lord. I’ll put on a good show for you. I did earlier.”

“Quiet, Jon. You will speak only to count and thank me. If I desire your pleas for reprieve, I will inform you.” He hooked the other other end of the chain to Jon’s collar. “If you touch her without permission, I will make sure you don’t sit comfortably for a week.”

He slipped his hand away from the boy, nodding to Sansa. His own eyes locking on the girl as she gave a loud moan as she stimulated the pretty little pleasure spot above her cunt. Jon gave a miserable cry as he lowered his head. His whole body jerked at that. More moans and cries filled the air as his head shot back up.

“Yes. I see you understand that ring better now. When you lower your head, these—” Tywin hooked a finger beneath the chain to tug Jon’s balls back.

“Please, my Lord, I’ll be good. I’ll keep my head up.”

He eased it back down. He leaned over Jon, slotting their hips together again so his cock nestled in the warmth between those cheeks. He slid his hands up the whimpering sub’s sides and down his arm.

“If you lower your head, blows intended for here—” He shifted his hands down to the boy’s well shaped rear and directed it back against his hips. He dipped one hand around, and cupped his sac again, smooth and heavy. “Will wind up hitting these too.”

Jon’s head fell back as far as it could so he could press himself down into Tywin’s hand. He teased a finger over the bits of flesh that were not covered with the cage, dipping down all the way to the head and running a finger of the slit where he found a bit of wetness leaking out. He moved his hand back to Jon’s lips.

“Lick.”

The boy’s tongue was soft and warm, making Tywin long to feel that tongue elsewhere. It was a tongue meant to worship a dom in all the ways he could imagine. Perhaps in time, Jon would earn his tongue in return.

He glanced up at Sansa and had to clench his jaw. She looked like she was experiencing ecstasy.

“Now, your punishment begins.” He lifts back from the sub. “Sansa, do not hold your pleasure back for our sake. And if he closes his eyes, tell me. He will be punished for that.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SMACK.

Heat bloomed in his backside along with the most pleasurable sting.

“One. Thank you, my Lord.”

SMACK.

Sansa whimpered at the same moment that he received the blow, arching her back. Jon’s eyes locked on her breasts, how the nipples had tightened as she wiggled.

“Two. Thank you, my Lord.

SMACK.

“Three. Thank you, my Lord.”

It was perfect, everything he had imagined. Four through six come to different parts of his rear, and he counts and thanks the dom for them in turn.

SMACK.

“Jon.” Sansa moaned his name. “Oh.”

Jon moaned, eyes locking on the way one hand had drifted upward to pinch and pluck at her right nipple while the other toyed between her legs. She arched her hips into her hand with another low cry of his name.

“Nine. Thank you, my Lord.”

SMACK!

“You were at eight, Jon. Begin there.”

“Eight. Thank you, my Lord.”

Jon whined, keeping his head up purely by force of will as he counted to fifteen, the dom alternating between both cheeks. He arched into the blows. He could not imagine the pain of that hand striking his balls. He was curious as much as afraid. He knew he would have to have the experience one day, just not tonight.

Tears filled his eyes as the dom paused in his spanking to caress the marks he was leaving. Jon pressed back into it, loving the pain and longing for more.

“My Lord.”

Jon’s eyes widened at the sound of his bonded’s voice as much as the hand at his sac, caressing him tenderly. All he could think of was releasing hard at his feet, and his arsehole clenched and released excitedly at the thought, the thought of a something filling it.

“I want to come, my Lord.” Jon moaned. “Please remove the cage. I’ll be good. I swear it, my Lord.”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Three blows crashed down on his raised backside and more tears slipped down his cheeks.

“I told you that you that if I desired you begging, I would tell you to beg.” The chain pulled his balls back then. “Perhaps you want punishment given to these after all.”

Jon shook his head with tears in his eyes as the head of his cock has a thumb sweep over it with maddening gentility again. This was better than he had imagined it could be. His punishment felt good; the deep voice of the dominant promising him greater punishment. Being caged, with no chance of release until the dom allowed, even the gentle pain of having his balls handled so tenderly. The idea of lips worshiping them after his punishment made his flush. The dom unhooked the chain from his collar, and he let his cheek drop to the bed, still facing Sansa.

His eyes locked on the way fingers traced the lips of her lady’s place, never entering but occasionally pulling it apart to show him the warm, wet place she was saving for their chosen dom’s cock to claim. And Jon had felt the cock that he was certain would claim it. He knew it was the same cock he wanted to claim his arse.

“Thank you, my Lord, for correcting my behavior. I’m grateful for your chastisement.”

“As you should be.” The hand passed along the chain, teasing between his arse cheeks to tease his hole before giving each cheek a squeeze that would be painless if he had not just been spanks. “You have been good, but you still have more to atone for.”

Jon whimpered as the hand stroked the backs of his thighs.

“You interrupted Sansa’s request. That will be five more strikes for that and for speaking out of turn, Jon.”

Jon almost sighed with delight at those words. It was what he wanted and not what he wanted.

“Thank you, my Lord, for teaching me to do better.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warm skin, the marks his hand was leaving, the sound of Jon’s voice—the heartfelt gratitude mixing with how he shoved his arse back, lifting onto his toes to ask for more all thrilled Tywin more than he had ever known.

He wanted to whisper a dozen filthy desires to the young man, how pretty Jon would look displayed for all the lords of the west when he held court at the Rock. The prince was nothing if not an exhibitionist. Having him bent over Tywin’s knee for chastisement, perhaps with a small plug filling his hole and keeping him ready to serve his dom in front of them might be something that would make the boy go off hard if Tywin allowed.

He parted the fine cheeks, moving to where he had a view of it. After spanking him in full view of the west. Maybe even having him bend over to display his throbbing backside to the room for a time, it would be a pleasure to take him to the lord’s chambers in the Rock and fuck his pretty hole while he howled his gratitude along with his master’s name.

Tywin leaned forward to examine it. He pressed a kiss to each cheek.

“Sansa, what did you wish to ask of me?”

“I thought to ask after your pleasure, my Lord. Is there anything I can do to add to it?”

Tywin leaned over Jon to whisper in his ear and thrust against his red arse.

“Do you hear that, Jon? I give her permission to take her pleasure before us, and she still considers what would please me first.”

He pressed his lips eagerly along Jon’s neck, determined to leave a mark. Jon had asked for marks from him this evening, marks that he could look back at in the coming days and remember the pleasure he had felt. He turned to the lovely lady whose whole body arched toward him as he did.

“You’re a good submissive, perfect in every way. You should be rewarded for setting such a high standard. I want Jon to give you a lord’s kiss and bring you to the height of pleasure while he takes his final ten blows. If he fails, he’ll receive five more blows and apologize to you for his failure. When he sits on his poor arse tomorrow, he’ll remember and he’ll consider how to improve himself.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon bucked back wildly against him at those words, hiding his face in the furs. The opportunity to lick Sansa, please her under a dom’s orders, while his arse turned a brighter shade of red, while he showed the dom how well he could take a punishment, how strong he was.

SMACK.

Jon cried out in ecstasy as his back arched to present his arse better for the punishment. He had never felt so glorious, knowing he was atoning for his misdeeds.

“Thank you, my Lord.” His voice was low and slurred a little.

“You can’t give a lord’s kiss to the lady if you’re busy biting furs. Only your mouth is to be on her.” A hand on his hot skin had him moaning in rapture.

“Thank you, my Lord. Please give me what I deserve.” A whine escaped him when he saw the dom had moved to help Sansa.

Sansa scooted down toward him, and with the dom’s help, her legs came up to drape his shoulders. Seeing his hands do something so soft with Sansa had Jon bucking into the air, wondering if he might ever share such gentle moments when he had earned them after taking his licks.

“Bring her off, and continue counting and thanking me.”

Jon moved his lips quickly to get to the task, but before he could do more than enjoy the scent of her arousal, a hand connected with his arse.

“Sixteen. Thank you, my Lord.”

He moved to get started again, getting a single taste. He just wanted to lick the honey from her hair.

SMACK.

“Seventeen. Thank you, my Lord.”

Eighteen to twenty were the same, but Jon worked her nub with his nose, licking desperately and no longer bothering to raise his head to count the blows. The vibration against Sansa had her pressing to his face with loud cries. Once, she called out, thanking their lord for sharing Jon’s tongue.

He had done this a thousand times, imagining having a dom who let him play with Sansa while he watched, who let his subs delay his gratification.

SMACK.

“Twenty-one. Thank you, my Lord.”

His cock and balls ached, and he humped the air futilely as he moaned out twenty-two through twenty-four against Sansa’s cunt. Her soft hand sliding into his hair broke his concentration. Jon broke from his licking and nuzzling to look up at Sansa. She was staring at the dom.

SMACK.

“Twenty-five. Thank you, my Lord.”

Sansa unwrapped her legs from him, rolling to her knees to kiss his forehead. She was practically bowing to the dom.

“Five more strikes, Jon. You did not bring her off, but I will allow Sansa to hold and comfort you through them. Then I will show you how to pleasure her.”

Strong hands lifted him up enough for Sansa to slide under him and act as a pillow. She directed his head to her shoulder and stroked his curls.

“Are you ready, Jon?” Sansa’s sweet voice was the one asking between delivering kisses to his face as she wiped away tears.

“Please, punish me, my Lord. Help me remember to do better.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The submissives were glorious wrapped up together like that. It gave him more filthy ideas. If Sansa did want a child with Jon, perhaps he would fuck it into her with the boy riding his cock between them.

SMACK.

“Twenty-six. Thank you, my Lord.”

Tywin stared at how Sansa cooed to Jon, telling him how wonderful he was. How beautiful he looked taking his punishment.

SMACK. SMACK. He sent two blows faster than Jon could possibly count them, one to each nicely reddened cheek.

“Twenty-seven. Thank you, my Lord. Twenty-eight. Thank you, my Lord.”

He delivered the last two in the same style as those, then as Jon was counting them he pushed the boy’s legs farther apart to remove the cage. Jon barely completed his count through the sob as one hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock.

Tywin adjusted his own stance so his hard cock, still covered by his trousers pressed against the split of his cheeks. He could imagine himself slotted between these cheeks, shoving against the pleasure spot that made male subs sob with need.

“Go ahead, Jon. You’ve atoned.”

Jon shoved his face between Sansa’s breasts, hands flying to them to torment her nipples.

“Show me that you can be a good sub. Come quickly and remember your manners.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

He repeated it over and over as he thrust into the warm circle around his cock. He bucked wildly and needily back against Tywin’s cock. He worked the side of the sub’s neck as he pleaded for more and harder. The poor boy finally lost track of his words and cries as his cock began to spurt on the fur rug.

“Later this evening, perhaps, I’ll have you come on yourself with your legs in the air, and she’ll clean you up for me while you hold yourself open for me to examine your taint.” Tywin pulled back to examine his work against that fine neck as the boy eased down. “Would you like that? Then perhaps I could spill on her for you to clean the mess.”

These were offered to him to do, though he had no intention of letting them see him in the throws of passion without a commitment to be his for more than one evening. They did not need to know that things would not proceed that far. It did not hurt them for it not to happen.

“Yes, please, my Lord.”

Tywin played with Jon’s arse, pulling the heated cheeks apart to rut against the cleft. He pressed warm kisses moved across his shoulders as his back holding him to his chest to get him fully onto the bed. He arranged Jon in a position meant to allow him to watch.

“You want to watch her experience the same joy you just had, don’t you?”

Jon nodded, lying on his belly with his eyes half glazed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa remained still on the pillow as she watched the dom gently rub Jon and check him over, promising him that he was going to take care of them both. He praised Jon for how well he took his spanking, and

When he walked over to her, she shook a little, just wanting to give him pleasure. She could see from the tent in his trousers that he had managed to control himself. He sat in the chair and patted his lap.

“Sit in my lap, Sansa.”

She moved to him quickly enough, flushing at her state of undress verses his. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing a little deeper as he hefted each of her breasts in turn.

“These are lovely.” He bent his head and kissed each nipple turn as he helped sit astride his lap. His hands dropped to her arse and kneading the globes and rocking her against his manhood.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Her arms moved around his neck as he kept her rocking forward against him. Her squeaks got louder, and she knew she should feel embarrassed by her behavior this first time with him. She ought to be more demure. She was close, so close when suddenly she was being lifted away.

“My Lord. Please, my Lord. I need you.”

His green eyes were dark with lust as he spoke, and she strained against his hold, staring down at his lap, at the outline of his cock. Her own juices had left a damp place near it which made her flush.

“Turn around, Sansa. I wish for you to look at Jon when you’re ready to come. I want him to see what I do to you.”

She whimpered a little but did as she was commanded. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts to jerk her back against his manhood.

“More, my Lord. Please, my Lord.”

As she began to come, she broke free of his hold and spun to throw herself against his chest with a soft whimper. She clutched him, kissing his chin as she thanked him over and over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin cradled her against him. She snuggled, continuing to thank him. He kept his hands at her lower back, not trusting himself at the moment to touch her slit without wanting to enter it.

“Come, Sansa.”

She eased off his lap, though she refused to relinquish her hold on him as he lead her back to the bed where Jon was snuggled beneath the furs.

“Lie down with Jon.”

She kept her hold on his hand as he eased her down.

“Where are you going, my Lord?”

He eased down beside her, pulling the furs up around her.

“I’m going to have some water brought so that I can bathe both of you, and while we wait, I’m going to feed you both.”

“Do you not wish for—satisfaction, my Lord?”

Tywin gripped her hair gently. Both of the subs had had enough for one evening. There would be time for him to seek satisfaction with them in the future. As pleasurable as it would be to come on her and order Jon to clean her with his tongue, he had never shared his sexual intimacy with a sub that was not in a contract with him.

“I have very few desires left for this evening, my Lady. I wish to care for you and Jon. You’ve pleased me very much.” Tywin pushed her hair back. “I’m going to see that hot water is brought for you. Then I am going to reflect.”

“You won’t hold us?”

Jon’s voice slightly startled him, and he turned to him. Jon reached for Sansa and tucked himself close to her, hiding his face in her hair.

Tywin reached out and pulled her hair back so he could see Jon’s sullen expression.

“If that is your wish, I will do so once I know that hot water is coming for your baths. We have entered the most important part of our time together this evening for me.”

Sansa and Jon shared a quiet look with each other as he continued sitting there. When they made no further comments, he went to the door. A few orders to a man in the hallway, and servants appeared to answer his commands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sansa.”

She turned to him, cuddling down into his arms.

“I think I know who he is.”

She snuggled in closer, keeping her voice at the softest whisper.

“Who?”

“Tywin Lannister.”

Jon glanced to the door.

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t be completely sure, but he’s the right physical type, he has the right eyes, a similar deep voice. I haven’t seen him in years, but I’m as certain as I can be, Sansa.”

Her eyes widened, and she looked nervously toward the door.

“Did you like him?” Jon asked, thinking about it himself.

He had loved every moment, from the tender gentility for Sansa at the start to his spanking to watching her rub lustily against the dom.

“I do.”

“I do, too. He’s always been decent to me, and that’s something I can’t say about many people.”

“Do you want to go with him?” Sansa asked. “His contract was everything that we had hoped for reading. He’s been honest and gentle the whole evening. Maybe it’s not his reputation, but shouldn’t we trust our experiences over rumors?”

Jon nods. If tonight was a preview of what life would be like with him, then what was there to object to? He had been attentive and generous, pausing with both of them when they needed it. He checked in with both of them constantly to be sure they were enjoying themselves. More extensively with Sansa than himself, but he was fine with that. She was a different kind of submissive and thrived under care different than what he preferred.

“Do you want to make the offer we talked about?”

“What if he says no?”

“He indicated desires similar to yours without knowing that a contract and bonding ceremony were our only desired outcome from those letters. He—” Jon cut off as the door opened and the dom in question reappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Certain that hot water was on its way, Tywin returned to the pair of submissives. They huddled on the bed, whispering into each other’s ears and nodding. They split apart from each other quietly, opening a place for him to be between them.

“My Lord, we—”

Jon looks to Sansa, and she looks to him as Tywin sits at the foot of the bed.

“We’re both certain.”

“We would like to extend our contract with you, my Lord.”

Tywin turned away from them, smiling. He was taking the only match that existed for him home. He was allowed to feel joy at this triumph, but he was not ready for them to see it. He still had to close the deal.

“What were you thinking?”

“May we touch you, my Lord?”

“Within the bounds of propriety.” He responded, unsure what the pair might have been scheming while he was out of the room.

A hand on his shoulder would have startled him if he had not felt the bed shifting with the subs’ restless movements. A soft head rested on his other shoulder.

“We—we wondered what would best please you.”

“Sansa,” Jon’s voice was quiet as stroked down Tywin’s arm. “Sansa would like to be a mother to our dom’s children. We’re not looking to be novelty submissives. Sansa hopes, as I do, to bond with the dominant we choose first. We want a trusting relationship with him, and your offer was for all these things. Your initial response to us indicated you shared these desires.”

“I do. With limited stipulations to ensure that if you and Sansa wish to share a child in time, we will always know beyond doubt the father’s identity.”

“Would you object to combining the contract ceremony and bonding marriage, my Lord?” Sansa asked.

“When would this occur?” He reached around taking each by the neck and directing them to press against his sides as he began stroking their backs.

“In time for us to go home with you.” Jon said.

Tywin raised a brow at them, not that they could see that behind his mask.

“I see. I plan to leave in a sennight or less. How long will it take you to have your contracts ready for me?”

“They already are. We wish to use the same contract that you responded to. We wish to be open and try new experiences. If there is something we dislike, we can discuss it and modify the contract as needed.” Sansa took Jon’s hand as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“My stipulations are not as negotiable.”

“We have no argument with any of them, my Lord. We like them.” Jon said.

“Then I shall see to the arrangements in the morning. This should take no more than a few days.” Tywin kissed each forehead as they pressed against him for contact. “Everything will be fine. I’ll take care of you.”

They both sighed and nodded.

"We look forward to it, my Lord."


End file.
